Hogwarts Disasters Hiatus
by Ms.Hedgehog
Summary: A crazy hedgehog, a fastidious vampire, redhaired twins and a clumsy newcomer. Follow their story through the history of Harry Potter. blablabla, read the story instead of this, I suck at summaries. Parings: GxOC OCxOC
1. MrDoggie and a stupid overclass arse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not even wish to own him, bleh

--

Natalja opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear the rain hitting the window and the sound reminded her of gunshots. While rubbing her eyes she sat up in the small bed and took a look at her surroundings, just to throw away the fluffy quilt and run through the dark room, to the window.

As she reached the window, she tripped over what seemed to be some kind of animal, since it gave away a sq-eek and ran to the other side of the room. She leered out through the window, seeing the dim lights from the lamps outside the house. She couldn't see much since it was still night, and the raindrops on the window didn't make it any easier for her. So Natalja turned around and tried to get a better look at the animal she had tripped on.

"Hi there, who ever you might be."She whispered and tip-toed towards the animal.

It gave away a growl and backed away from her.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." She whispered again.

"I would never hurt an animal, just so that you know, I have my own. A ferret actually. To think about it, I wonder where he is." She looked over her shoulder, as if her beloved pet would be there. But the only thing she saw was the empty bed she had slept on.

"Oh well, Ill find him sooner or later. Now back to you, who might you be?" She took a few steps closer, but the animal growled louder and backed into a corner of the room.

"There, there. I wont bite you." She said and laughed quietly.

"If you do not want me to come any closer, I will just..sit down here."

And so Natalja sat down on the wooden floor, whispering to her new companion.

"You see, I don't really know how I got here..really. Ive never seen this room before, or the houses outside. But I guess something happened last night that I must've forgotten. Hopefully I will remember..sooner or later."

She started to play with her hair, which was a bad habit of hers. But since she wasn't concentrating on the animal in front of her, she didn't notice that it had started to move towards her.  
Suddenly, Natalja could feel a wet nose being pushed against her hand, and she looked down only to see a, what it appeared to be, dogs head. She smiled and reached out to pet the dog, but when she was about to touch it, it shrugged and once again it backed away into the corner. Natalja sighed, but did no attempt to move closer to the animal.

"You know, Mr.Doggie. I think I'm gonna get some sleep. But I will stay here on the floor with you, just in case."And with that she laid down on the floor and closed her eyes. After awhile she was sound asleep.

--

There was something about Louie Ainsworth that made people shiver. Perhaps it was her unusual look, or maybe the attitude she had towards strangers. In any case, she wasn't one of those persons that you would make contact with at first. This was not a surprise for Louie, on the contrary, Louie was aware of this, but she did not care a bit. Those who did not dare to talk to her did not deserve to be noticed. And those who thought that they could stand up against her, well they couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey slime face, did you say something?"Louie's voice echoed through the park, and people stopped, trying to figure out what was going on between the pink haired girl, and the not-so-thin-over class-guy near the swings.

"Yes, indeed I did, Ms. Hedgehog." The guy smirked and the rest of his gang, which was standing behind him, burst out in laughter. Louie gave him a cocky smile.

"So you are referring to my piercings? I see, I see. But you know..kiddo. "At that the guy stiffened, Louie continued.

"At least Im getting laid."

The wind could be heard, blowing slowly through the park, making the swings squeak. The guy stared at her, not wanting to believe that she just said what she said. Louie just sat down on one of the swings, and started to swing back and forward, still wearing the cocky smile on her lips.

"Chris, you don't have to listen to this. DO SOMETHING!" One of the guys said, most likely pissed off at her comment about his leader.

"SHUT UP!" Chris roared and pushed away the guy, taking a step forward.

"You whore." He hissed.

Louie stared blankly on him, and then said."Perhaps, "Mr. I-have-no-penis.2 So at least I am wanted, but it seems that no one wants YOU. So don't come here and think that you're so COOL, with your gang and that your family is richer than mine. Cause I don't give a shit about it."

"My father is the greatest wizard in the whole, wide world. I can't say the same about yours, though. MY family is one of the most successive wizards, which means that Im an awesome wizard too." And with that he smiled cocky at her. She raised an eyebrow and burst out into laughter.

"YOU? AWSOME!? GAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAH!" Chris's face turned bright red and he fingered on his wand. "Don't you dare to laugh at a Smith." And with that he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards her.

--

Natalja opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings once again. She sat up on the floor, groaning as her fingers started to sting after being mashed under her head for God knows how long. She pulled her knees' up to her head, resting her cheek on them. "

_What am I doing here?_"

--

Louie stepped aside and yawned."I'm sorry, Chris. But it's getting late and I should get home for dinner now. We'll continue playing tomorrow, see ya!"

She showed her hands into her pockets, turned on the spot and vanished.

"Y-you're not allowed to use magic outside school!!" Chris shouted, trying to keep his pride.His friends sighed, and a younger boy said, "I think Lou is so cool! Like she's just soooo amazing!" And he threw a fist up into the air.

"Shut up!" Chris smacked him on the back of his head and muttered "Let's go home."

One of Chris's friends' turned around when he saw something sitting in the bushes. "..A fox?"

The fox glared at him and then, at least that's what he thought it did, it grinned at him. He took a step backwards and took a closer look at the fox. "Aren't you..." The fox turned around and disappeared into the darkness of a large tree.

--

A loud bark and a man's voice brought her back. She stood up and leaned her head and ear against the door. "_I told you a thousand times before, you dickwad_! _I will NOT give in to you, ok_?"

There was another bark and Natalja could hear the man sigh. "_Fine_." He said, and she could hear footsteps getting closer to the door. "_Chill, I'm opening the freaking door, OK_!?" Natalja threw herself down on the floor, knocking her head in the table that stood in the middle of the room in the progress. "Ouch.." She mumbled, and rubbed her soar head.

--

Louie jumped up the stairs outside Grimmauld Place and walked through the small opening at the bottom of the door. When she came inside, she ran down the stairs to the kitchen and she saw that everyone had already started to eat. She tried to make herself smaller and she sneaked towards an empty chair that stood next to a boy with very red hair. Just as she thought that she might actually make it without being noticed, a voice cried out.

"LOUISE AINSWORTH! Where have you been?" Louie jumped into the air and when she landed again, she had transformed from a red fox to herself again.

"_Ouch, my ass. Omg, it hurts_.." A short, round woman stood above her and pulled her up to her feet by the back of her bright, pink t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.Weasly. It won't happen again, I promise!!" Louie bowed and slowly backed towards the empty chair without looking up from the floor.

"You've said that three times this week, young lady!" Mrs. Weasly gave her a stern look before she returned to her own chair.

"_Louise_?" The boy next to Louie laughed. "Shut up, George!" She smacked him on the back of his head.

"No more smex for you this month!" Everyone around the table chocked on their soup, and George's twin brother, Fred, spit his soup in the face of their younger sister, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Pleased with the effect, Louie helped herself with the food, wearing a big grin on her face.


	2. The sexy surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sheesh.**

--

Sirius opened the door, just to be pushed aside by the male dog. "Damn dog, can't you even say "Thank you Sirius!"??"

The dog gave him a mischievous look, and then turned around to the girl on the floor.

"Oh my, how did she get down there?"

Sirius reached down to pick her up. Natalja snapped her eyes wide open and within a second, she was seated upon Sirius's body.

"What the hell!?" He squeaked and found this new position kind of embarrassing.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" She hissed, digging her nails into his chest.

"Ouch, no need to get all worked up, I just brought you in 'cause I found you all..deepfrozen on the street. How did you get there anyways?"Natalja looked confused at him.

"I dunno, I can't remember anything about yesterday." Sirius narrowed his eyebrows.

"I see.."

--

Mrs.Weasly paced back and forward, biting her nails.

"Moooom, stop walking around like that. You're making all of us nervous." Fred whined.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Fred gave his mother a hurt look.

"I'm George, can't you even tell your own sons apart?"

"I'm so sorry, George!" She said and gave him an apologizing look.

"Just joking, mom. I'm Fred!" He said with a wide grin, barley avoiding the frying pan that was aimed for his head.

"I'm just worried about the girl that Sirius brought home yesterday, she didn't look quite well." Fred's and George's faces lit up.

"Girl, you say?" George asked innocently.

"Perhaps, maybe our beloved mother, who by the way cooked us a delicious dinner, can tell us where this girl is located?" Mrs. Weasly gave both of the boys a stern look and they smiled corny.

"You can always try, can't you?" George said and shrugged.

"Shut up, you monkey!" Louie hissed and whacked him on the head. Mrs.Weasly turned towards the door that lead towards the stairs.

"I'm going upstairs to check if that poor girl is still alive."

"Can we join you, dear mother?" Fred asked innocently, but just recieved a glare from his mom.

--

"Well..uhm.." Sirius stammered, twitching a little since he still was lying on the floor with a brunette on top of him.

"What is your name?" Natalja looked down at him, probably unaware of the position they were in.

"I don't know if I should tell a complete stranger my name." He smirked and shifted beneath her.

"I am Sirius Black." Natalja gasped and put a hand on his cheek, pulling it.

"No way!" Sirius groaned and pulled away her hand from his soar cheek.

"Yes way. Now could you please get off me?" Natalja folded her arms.

"What if I refuse?" "Then I will have to do this!" He said, pulled her arms, twinned her beneath him and sat down with a smirk. And just then, Mrs.Weasly rushed into the room.

"Oh Merlin's beard! What are you doing?" Mrs.Weasly kicked and poked Sirius with her wand until he rolled off the girl. She yanked her from the floor and rushed out from the room.

"How DARE you, Sirius? I never thought that you.."

"No, he didn't do anything. It was me, I-"

"Oh dear, girl. You don't have to be afraid; this man won't hurt you now."

A loud "pop" noise was heard and the two twins appeared behind their mother.

"She's cute."

"GEORGE!"

"I haven't done anything! It was Fred!"

"I can hear the difference."

Louie came running up the stairs.

"Wow, she is cute!"

Mrs.Weasly stood straight and pointed with her wand at the people in front of her.

"Go to your rooms..NOW!"

The twins took a step forward and Louie crossed her arms.

"We ain't going nowhere." George said.

Mrs.Weasly glared daggers towards him.

" Georg-"

"I'm George!" Fred said with a frown.

"I DON'T CARE!" She waved with her wand and a pair of chairs started to attack the twins, making them scream like girls and run for their lives.

Louie burst out in laughter, but stopped shortly after receiving a warning glance from Molly.

"I didn't do anything! They are the perverted ones!" She squeaked, terrified of the woman in front of her.

Without warning, the door on the other side of the room flew open, and out came a tall, pale young man.

"Could you PLEASE show some respect people!?" He shouted.

"Ew, Leon! Put your clothes on, or this girl will be scarred for life. First Sirius tries to rape her and then you come here, running around in socks and underwear. I think I'm gonna be sick.."

Leon glared at Louie, before turning to look at Natalja.

"She's cute. Unlike someone I know. I'm sure it is pretty late for you guys, but it is early for me. Good night, Mrs.Weasly, new girl, Shrimp. I'll go hunting now..if I could find my clothes, hmm."

And with that he returned to his room.

"I'm sorry, that's my brother Leon. He's a vampire, but don't worry, he won't eat ya. As long as you are not supporting Voldemort." She gave Natalja a suspicious glance, and she shook her head.

"Never."

"Good, anyways, I'm Louie, not Shrimp." Louie smiled and if her hair hadn't been pink, she could have been mistaken for Naruto.

Natalja smiled back and did a small curtsy. Louie waved her hands franticly in front of her face.

"No need to be so polite. Just be yourself, that's what I always say." Natalja smirked and gave Louie a smug look.

"I don't think you want to know the real me." Louie Laughed.

"It will bring out your true beauty."

At that moment, Leon walked out of the door, now dressed.

"Didn't really help you there, now did it Shrimp?"

Natalja burst out in laughter, while Louie showed him the middle finger and said.

"Sit on it and spin, Leech-booooy!"

He blew raspberry at her, while showing his hands into his pockets and walked by them with his eyes glittering of mischief.

"Nice brother you have." Natalja said, trying to hold down the laughter bubbling up her throat.

"Indeed." Louie sighed, and turned towards the stairs.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Aight, let's go and make you fat!" Natalja started to skip towards the stairs.

"WOHEE!" Louie "sweatdropped" (manga style), but soon joined Natalja's weird little dance.

--

Down in the kitchen, Mr.Harry Potter had arrived.

"Harry dear, don't you want another slice of bread?" Mrs. Weasly asked, waving with her wand, making the breadbasket fly over to him.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasly." Harry answered politely. Molly turned to her sons, (which includes the twins and Ron).

"See, that boy knows how to behave and be polite around people. Unlike some boys' I know. " Ron made a face at her, and George said with an amused voice.

"But mom, we KNOW that you just LOVE to see us boys' missbehave. It's a sign of manhood."

"Yeah, mom!" Fred replied.

"We are real men!" Hermione and Ginny burst out in laughter, supporting each other so that none of them would fall off their chairs.

"Grow some balls, boys. Then, perhaps, I'll be able to call you men."

--

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken.

"Very funny, L-O-U-I-S-E!" Ron mumbled, his ears turning slightly red. Hermione and Ginny, who were looking kind of blue from the lack of air, started to laugh just as hard again, when they saw Ron's expression. Louie sent Ron a cold stare.

"Did you say something, Weasly?" Ron sank deeper down into his chair.

"No..?" He said with a tiny, squeeky voice.

"That's my boy." She said with a laugh, ruffling his hair with her hand. Natalja stepped into the room after Louie, and squirmed uncomfortably under everyones stare.

"Oi, oi!" Let her be, it's not like she's growing a tail or something." Louie snapped at them.

" That would be SO awesome!" Fred gasped, and winked towards Natalja.

"How you dooooiiin'?" Natalja raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm doing quite well, actually. By the fact that I woke up in such a strange place."

"Good thing that you ended up with the good-looking Weasly twins then." George said.

"..right." Natalja replied, and took her seat next to Sirius. George and Fred pouted, but after a few sec, they were busy talking about their latest inventions.

--

Sirius leaned in towards Natalja. "No hard feelings?" She leered at him and gave him a small smile.

"None at all." Sirius breathed out and returned her smile.

"I was afraid that you would take me as a perverted, old man." She grinned.

"I dunno about perverted, but old.." Sirius frowned.

"Don't." She just laughed.

After a few hours. Mrs.Weasly and the rest of the "old people" decided that it was time to go to bed. Harry, Hermione and Ron escaped upstairs, and the twins just disappeared out of thin air. Louie pouted.

"I wanna be able to do that." Natalja nodded.

"It's not fair, but I bet that they're just doing it to tease us." Louie turned towards her.

"You know what?" "No?" Louie grinned.

"We should do something as revenge."

"Oooh, like pull a prank?"

"Yes! Let us come up with the most devilish plan EVER!"

--

Later that night, Leon returned. He removed his cloak and stepped into the living room. There in a sofa, Louie and the new girl sat laughing. They seemed to have sunk into the sofa, 'cause their butts were no where to be seen.

" And what's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Look inside." Louie turned around and pointed towards the twins room. Leon opened the door, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Merlin's.. what have you done?" He slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor, facing the girls.

"Do the know yet?" He looked at his sister.

"Not yet, they're downstairs. We told them that we would give them a "sexy surprise" if they stayed in the kitchen until we are ready."

"That's really smart, did you come up with all that, little sister?"

"Nah, Natalja has cast some spells on the room so that they won't be able to escape. She's really good." Louie smiled and poked Natalja on her forehead.

"Meow! I think we're ready..Fred!George!" The girls giggled and Natalja pulled Louie with her to the room where she woke up a few hours ago.

"Insane women." Leon said with a grin. "I wouldn't want to miss this for all the Deatheaters in the world." And with that he ran over to the twins' room.

--

Louie and Natalja peeked around the corner, just in time to see the twins run up the stairs.

"BOOBIES!" George giggled, and opened the door with Fred just behind him. Just at that moment, Natalja pulled out her wand and aimed it at the twins. The boys were pulled into the room by invicible hands which had grabbed their jumpers.

"EIKH!" They both screamed, when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Good job, Leon!" Louie yelled, happy that her brother had helped them by quickly blocking the twins only exit.

"Anything for you, Shrimp." Leon turned back towards the door.

"By the way, how come that you girls can use magic outside school?" At that moment, Hermione, Haryy and Ron came down from the other stairs.

"Because the Order of Phoenix put plenty of spells on this house, so that the Minestry wouldn't be able to locate Sirius." Hermione said, giving Leon a bored look when he pouted.

"I knew that! I'm older than you guys, so I should know better!!" Hermione and Louie just rolled their eyes.

--

"How long do you think we should keep them in there?" Natalja asked, while glancing over at the door.

"Not much longer, I'm getting tired and I can't sleep without George. He's my teddybear!"

"You're disgusting, Lou. We don't want to know." Leon rolled around on the floor with a disgusted look on his face.

"Memememememeeefuck face!"

"Bubblegumhair!"

"Batman!"

"Sketchbook!!"

"HEY! It's art!" Louie rose from the sofa nad kicked her brother before walking over to the door.

"How are you boys? Do you like your "sexy surprise"?"

"Open the door, Louie! Or I'll tell Leon about your new piercing!" Louie's eyes became the size of a golfball, and she hurried to open the door. Fred and George ran out, and the naked Mad Eye-paper thingys vanished. George tackled Louie to the ground, straddled her hips and grabbed her face with his hands.

"I will rape you right here, right now!"

"Oh, did the naked Mad Eye turn you on, honey?" Leon screamed(Like a girl), and covered his eyes and ears(however that is possible.)

"Get a room! Keep it pg, PLEASE! My eyes are burning, AHHHHHHH!" Louie blew raspberry at him.

"If you don't like it, then leave"

"I WILL! And I'm taking this gal with me!" He said, grabbing Natalja's wrist.

"Kidnapping your new friend, Shrimp" And with that, they were both gone.

"NO!! Merlin's beard, he will rape her!" Louie threw George off her and ran towards the stairs.

"Wait!" George grabbed Louie by her foot.

"I want sex!" Louie sighed, and kicked his arm.

"Fine, Leon needs some company, and I'm sure he won't eat her.."

"I need some boobies" George whined, and got up from the floor, took Louie in his arms and carried her to her room. Fred sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Lonleyyyyyy, I'm Mr.Lonleyyyyyyyy"


	3. Fred's drool will take over the world

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I'm writing this chapter cause of a crazy friend. Lou said that she will poke me to death if I don't upload 23 chapters. TT _(I swear, she's insane..don't mess with the Lou. D:)_

--

Back downstairs Leon put down Natalja in an armchair.

"Sorry about that, but any chance of getting away from such a slimy scene and I take it." She glanced up at him and grinned.

"I don't blame you. I'm rather relieved that you took me outta there." Leon gave her a toothy grin, and sat down on one of the arms of the chair. He gazed out through a window, up at the dark sky.

"So..you don't mind that I'm a blood-sucking monster?"

Natalja looked up at him, and met his gaze as he turned his face towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel a blush creeping up over her face, and she quickly turned her eyes towards her hands in her knees.

"Aren't we all..and Leon.."

He studied her back, as she still wouldnt look up at him.

"..I don't think you're a monster. Monsters doesn't care about other peoples feelings and needs. But you do, I've seen how you threat Louie." She gripped the clothing of her jeans, and cursed herself for not daring to look at him. Leon smiled softly at her, and gazed towards the sky yet again.

"She is my babysister after all."

"Mmh.." Natalja replied, and gazed out through the same window as Leon.

"I wonder how they would feel about this and me, if they were here right now.." She whispered, forgetting that Leon was seated beside her. He turned towards her, about to ask why she had said that. But he saw the tears in her eyes, and his eyes softened and he looked back towards the window.

"_I'll ask another time._"

--

After a while, Louie ran out from the room. Pulling her shirt down and fixed her messy hair. She heard a loud snoar from the sofa, and sneaked over to check who it was. Down there, Fred was lying. With his head on the floor, and legs up in the air. Drool sliding down his cheek.

"Lovely." She whispered, and tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harahettaaaa..." (I'm hungry) She whined, and opened the fridge to check if there were any leftovers from Molly's dinner.

"Nice panties, Ms. Ainsworth." Louie dropped the plate with cake and turned around to come face to face with..

"Professor Snape...eeeehehehe, good morning!" She waved and dashed off towards the stairs.

--

"Louie..why is George sleeping in your bed?" Molly asked, as Louie came running up the stairs. She stopped and stared at the short woman in front of her.

"Uhm..well. As you might know we're kinda..seeing each other and..well. When you like someone and he/she likes you too, you might ending up in a bed and you know..have s-"

"I am quite aware of what happens, Louise." Molly said, blushing slightly. Louie ruffled her own hair and looked up at Molly again.

"I made him pregnant."

"..." Molly stared at her, then her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Louie looked down at her.

"What the..I was just joking." She poked Molly with her wand, but she got no reaction.

"Merlin's beard, what have I d-" She shut up and glanced over to the stairs, when she heard footsteps. She quickly ran to her room and dived into the bed.

--

"Did you hear something?" Natalja asked, and turned her face towards Leon. He nodded slowly, and walked past Natalja up the stair.

"Stay."

"Dude, I'm coming up with you."

"No."

"Yes, I'm not going to argue about this with you. It could be anything up there, like..Louie."

He glanced over his shoulder and then sighed.

"Fine, but stay behind me."

"Yea yea.." She said, and they both rushed up the stairs.

--

"UAH!"

"CRASH BOOM BANG"

"Ouch..."

Leon looked down at Natalja, who had tripped over Molly's fainted body and slammed straight into a bookcase. He had to lean against a wall for support, when the laugh was bubbling up his throat.

"Oh, do shut up." She mumbled, and stood up, dusting off her behind. She sat down on her knees next to Molly, and started to poke her shoulder.

"Mrs.Weasly.."

"Is she dead?" Natalja asked,and Leon sat down next to her to have a closer look.

"You dumbass, cant you see that she's breathing?" Natalja pouted at him.

"Well..you're undead."

"So..?" Leon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well..WELL!"

"Well..?" She frowned and then looked up at him innocently.

"Because I say so?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to be so sweet, woman." She winked at him.

"But I am!" He rolled his eyes once again but then laughed.

"Whatever you say."

Natalja started to pull Mrs.Weasly towards the sofa, mumbling over how heavy such a petite woman could be. Leon pushed her gently aside, taking Molly in his arms with no effort at all.

"Show off!" Natalja mumbled, and kicked his ass softly. Leon put down Molly on the empty side of the sofa, amazed that Fred was still asleep after the crash Natalja had made. Then he grabbed Natalja's foot, as it was about to connect with his behind again, making her jump forward not to lose her balance.

"D-drop it!!" She yelled, waving her arms franaticly.

"You're the one who were abusing my ass!"

"If you can even call THAT an a-" Leon jerked the leg towards him, making her fall backwards towards the floor.

"CATCH ME, YOU !#!/&!" She shrieked, trying to twist around, but couldn't since Leon was still holding onto her foot. Of course he did catch her, the gentleman he is. By using his vampire speed, he had catched her by her waist, and pulled her against him. Now, since Natalja was such a clumsy girl, she had accidently pushed Leon, which made him do a little dance move towards the sofa, and then slip on some of Fred's drool and TJOFF, they were on the floor. When Natalja opened her eyes again, she could only see..well..darkness.

"Uhhh, Leon?" She mumbled, feeling another blush come creeping up her face. The object on top of her started to move, and then it started to lift from her face. She let her gaze travel up, and then stopped when she realised that she was only a few cm away from Leon's face. His eyes were the size of golfballs, and she could feel his heart race. (Yes, HE has heartbeats...I made him have it..LIVE WITH IT D:)

"Uhm..uhm..." Then her face got even redder, when she realised that one of Leon's hands were..well..in an awkward position.

--

Louie and George woke up with a start, when a loud "SMACK!" and a long sentence of swearwords were heard from outside the room.

"What the hell?" They wrapped the quilt around them and peeked out through the door. Leon was holding his cheek, having Natalja's legs pinned beneath his body. Her face was the color of a tomato and she tried to get away from him.

"I didn't mean to, I was just going to prevent you from falling!" Natalja sent him a glare.

"Lies, it's all lies." Leon frowned.

"And by the way, why would I want to touch YO-" He twitched and sighed deep, cursing himself of letting things slip out of his mouth that he didn't mean. He looked up into Natalja's eyes, seeing the hurt look in them. Her eyes turned cold, and she stood up.

"Then don't bother to be close to me." And with that she walked away.

"Fucking hell shit.." Leon sighed again, whacking his forehead.

"Brilliant, bro." He spun around to see his sister stand in the doorway with George.

"Shut up.." He muttered, stood up and walked over to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Louie glanced over at George. "I should try to find Natalja." He gave her a small smile and hugged her close.

"Yeah." And then his smile turned into a wicked grin, as he saw his brother and mother in the couch.

"I shall have the pleasure of waking my dear brother and mother up." Louie laughed at him, and then stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, pulled her clothes on and walked towards the same direction as Natalja had. George himself pulled his pants on, and sneaked over to the sofa.

"Lovely" He purred.

--

Louie walked along the hallway, calling out her friend's name.

"Natalja?" She passed Natta's room, stopped and backed to the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Natalja spun around, her hair was a mass, as if she had run her hands through it plenty of times.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She hissed, throwing away the quilt from the bed in search for her cloak.

"I'm going to the Diagon Alley." Louie stepped into Natalja's room and leaned against a wall.

"Don't let him get to ya, he's just a vampire, he can't help it." Natalja threw the cape over her shoulders and turned around. She let out a sigh and walked over to Lou.

"It's not because of him, I have things to sort out and I cant do that here."

"But you can't travel alone, not here, not in this city." Natalja passed her friend, looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing I'm not used to." And with that she left the room.

--

The next morning, everyone woke up to Mrs.Weasly's scream. (Even Leon.)

"She did WHATTTT?!" Louie hid behind Fred, who looked shocked as well.

"What's all of this fuss about?" Asked a very sleepy Leon, making his way into the kitchen.

"Natalja left yesterday night!" Mrs.Weasly said, looking at Louie with an angry stare. Leon opened his eyes wide.

"Because of me?" Everyone turned around towards him, and Louie hurried to say.

"Nooo! No! She said that she had things to sort out."

"What things?" Sirius asked.

"She never told me."

"YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!?" Mrs.Weasly screamed, pointing at Louie. Leon growled, not liking when someone was missbehaving towards his sister. Sirius saw Leon's black stare, and cut in.

"Molly, I am sure that Louie did her best in trying to make Natalja stay. But from what I have seen, is that she does what she wants to." Mrs.Weasly sighed and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry Louise." Louie shrugged.

"I don't blame you, but thanks." Molly sat down in a chair.

"What should we do..?"

--

Natalja opened her eyes, taking a good look around her.

"_Good, no one around._" She thought, and walked around the corner.

"Now, how am I supposed to get to the Diagon Alley.." She smacked her forehead.

"Great! Good job, Natalja! First you rush out from your new friends and the drop-dead-gorgeous vampire aannnnnd NOW you get lost! Couldn't you at least have asked for directions..and I'm even talking to myself..JUST GREAT!" She sat down on a bench in a nearby park, leaning her head in her hands.

"What should I do?" She sobbed.

"I can't go back now.."


	4. MrBeardie Man

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!!

**A/N: **Yes, I know this chapter is short but hey, I was up until 4:30am soooooo DONT BLAME D:

--

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Sirius asked, and looked over at Louie and Leon.

"Of course. She managed to smack Leon, no weirdo will be able to hurt her." Louie said and took a sip of her tea.

"Bleeeh, I HATE tea."

"No one is forcing you to drink it.." Ron said, but he almost fell off his chair when Louie sent him an angry stare.

"I'm born in Japan, and I grew up in GB. Tea is in my BLOOD, my DNA. There would be something seriously wrong with me if I didn't like it. But right now I'm too upset to pretend that I do."

"There is something seriously wrong with y-" Ron stopped when he recieved a warning glance from Leon and he looked down into his cup. Louie leaned against Leon's shoulder and sighed.

"And why are you so upset?" He asked.

"I dunno, do you think she'll be all right, Leon?" She crawled up in his lap and burried her face in his shirt.

"The streets are scary at night, even more when you're alone." Leon smiled and put his arms around her.

"You and I survived, right? And we were only kids. She's 15, she smacked me just like you said, and she wrestled with Sirius. Plus school is only 36 hours away. She'll be fine." He patted Louie on her head, and she glared back at him.

"So I'm being a patethic crybaby and embarrassing myself in front of everyone for nothing?"

"Yea, but that's a good thing 'cause it's been almost two days since we've hugged, and hugs from patethic crybabies are the best!" Louie kicked his leg and ran out of the room.

"Woah, what's wrong with her?" Fred asked, when the door slammed shut behind her. Everyone shrugged, and continued with their breakfast as if nothing had happened.

--

The day turned in to night, and the moon shone clearly up on the dark sky. Natalja walked slowly along an empty street, her bangs hanging before yer eyes. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps from behind, and she glanced over her shoulder. A very,very large man was making his way down the streets towards her. She gulped and started to walk faster. Not looking where she went, she turned around a corner and bumped into a tall, slim and creepy looking guy. He hissed and pulled her close to him. She frowned, as he grabbed her chin and leaned in closely. His breath stinking of alcohol.

"Let me go!" She hissed back, aiming a kick for his groin.

"EHM!" Both Natalja and the drunk guy turned around, to become face to face with the very tall, quite fat and very beardy man. His eyes, which looked kind, glanced over to Natalja and then to the guy.

"Is there a problem here?" Natalja smacked away the guy's hands and stepped over to the large man.

"I don't think so.." She said, sending a glare at the guy. He gulped and backed away while shaking his head.

"None at all, I was just about to leave." And with that he ran off.

--

"Meoooow!" Louie said, and scratched Leon.

"What?" He hissed, still drowzy from being waked up by an insane shrimp.

"Aren't you supposed to go hunting noooow?"

"Can't I wake up first?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"You're a vampire, you're not supposed to be tired." He just frowned at her and stuck out his tounge.

"Grow up!" She said, returning the gesture.

"Oh well, guess I'm off then.." He said, and stood up. Louie tugged on this sleeve and he looked down on her.

"If you run into Natalja, please bring her home." He gave her a smile and stroke Louie's hair.

"Even if she bites me."Louie pouted at that.

"You wouldn't mind that, you sick bastard."

"Not at all." He returned, with a wicked grin. And with that, he was gone.

--

Louie sat down in the sofa, and sighed. Tomorrow morning they were going to the Diagon Alley to buy their new school books, and then to King's Cross. She smiled. Just like Harry, she thought of Hogwarts as her first real home. She couldn't remember her family's house anymore, not even the face of her own mother. Although, she could remember a little boy, he was younger than her, and got the most of her mothers attention. Her father had rejected her from the day she had been born.

The last thing she could remember about her family, was when her mothar had put her on a parkbench, and told her to stay there until they came back. Louie sat there for three days and nights, when a boy, who seemed to be a few years older than her, walked up to her. He took her hand, and dragged her with him. He gave her food and warm clothes. Louie tried to tell him, that she missed her mother, and that she wanted to go home. She didn't like the GB because the people here were talking funny, and she didn't understand it. They were stupid, why couldn't they speak the same language as her?

The boy didn't seem to care, and spoke english with her until she learned to understand and speak it herself. When she went to her 1st year at Hogwarts,6 years after her family had abandonned her, you could never have guessed that she had been born and raised in Japan. The boy that had saved her that day, 6 years ago, had named himself Leon, since no one had ever bothered to give him a name. He was the one who gave Louie her name. When Leon went on his first year on Hogwarts, he had been given the lastname "Ainsworth" by the headmaster. Which is why Louie also has that as her last name.

Leon loved Louie as she was his own sister, making sure that she got everything she needed. The two years that Leon had been at Hogwarts, Louie had stayed with an old muggle lady, that lived in the outskirts of London. But she passed away the same year that Louie started on Hogwarts, and after that, Leon and Louie spent their summers at the Weasly house.

"Loouuuuu." Fred and George sat down on either side of her, and poked her cheeks.

"What's that weird look on your beautiful face?" They asked, she shook her head.

"Nothing. I just..love you guys." The boys went silent and Louie looked from one twin to the other and shouted.

"PILLOWFIGHT!"

--

The bearded man and Natalja sat in an inn, drinking some weird, warm and sweet stuff.

"What is this called?" Natalja asked, licking her lips.

"Butterbeer."

"..sounds lovely." He sent her a warm smile over the rim of the glass.

"How come you were wandering around on your own out in the dark? It's dangerous around here at night." Natalja glanced at him and twisted the glass on the table.

"Well, I was looking for this place but I don't know where it is."

"What kind of place? Maybe I can help you find it." He gave her another warm smile and she moved around a little on the spot.

"I doubt that a muggle like you would know about it..I MEAN, it's not a place you would go to!!" He raised his eyebrows at her, then his smile turned into a huge grin.

"Are you looking for the Diagon Alley?" She opened her eyes wide and nodded.

"Are you a..?" He nodded back at her.

"Wooow, that's like..a chance out of 100000 or something like that."


	5. Pink Toad makes everyone want to puke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

--

"How come you came looking looking for the Diagon Alley on your own? And in the NIGHT!" Hagrid said, frowning at her. Natalja started to play with a strand of her hair and she looked down into the empty cup infront of her.

"I left them.."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, they would never forgive me if I did."

"I see..I won't ask you more about it." She leaned back into the chair and wiped away a piece of cookie from her mouth.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, but just call me Hagrid. I'm the forestranger of Hogwarts." Natalja's eyes lit up at that.

"I am an exchange student from Durmstrang. I will finish my last 2 years at Hogwarts."

--

"Louie, stop looking around like that! You look like a freaking owl." Leon pulled his sisters hair, and poked her hard in the ribs.

"OUCH! You fucking leech!!" Leon sent her a glare and pushed her head down on the table, but let her go when the doors to the Great Hall opened. The 1st year students walked timidly into the room, and stood in a straight lline infront of the teachers table. Prof. McGonagall walked up to the chair, who was also in the front of the teachers table.She removed the hat, that was seated upon the chair, and put it firmly under her arm.

Louie glanced over the people in front of her, and suddenly her eyes stopped on a brunette girl, that was slightly..or pretty much taller than the rest of the kids, and she flew up from her seat. "THERE SHE IS!" And she pointed at Natalja. Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Like it isn't embarrassing enough for her allready.." He hisssed, and Louie rolled her eyes at him.

When all of the 1st year students' had been sorted to their dorms, it was finally Natalja's turn. She tried to keep a cool, straight face, but when she took the last few steps towards the Sorting hat, she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her face. "Ooops, heeeh..heh."

Louie fell off her seat, and rolled around on the floor, laughing. "SHE FELL! Fufufufufufufufu! Natalja fell!!FufufufuFUFU..OUCH!" Leon kicked her and hissed.

"Shut up, Lou!" Louie giggled and started to sing. "Leon and Natalja, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I-AAAAHH! GET OFF ME! Mr.Bigglesworth! Bad Kitty, BAD!" Louie's cat, Mr.Bigglesworth, had woken up from the shoutings and had nailed his claws to Louie's face, refusing to let go.

"Let go or I'll give you to the Malfoy family!" Louie pulled at the cat's tail and Mr.Bigglesworth ran for his life, leaving a nice claw mark on Louie's face.

Natalja stood up, her cheeks glowing of embarrassment, and she dusted off her robes. With what was left of her dignity, she sat down on the chair. When the laughter had died,(By one glare from the Headmaster.), Mcgonagall raised the Sorting Hat over Natalja's head, and put it down gently.

Natalja shrugged, as she could hear a voice inside of her head. "Ah, a transfer student from Durmstrang. How interesting!"

"..Am I going insane?" She thought, since she was not used to hear people speak in her mind.

"I can assure you, that you are not crazy. In fact, you seem to be quite an intellectual young woman. Perhaps placing you in Rawenclaw would be an exellent idea." Natalja frowned at that.

"Well, not that I have something against Ravenclaw, but I would much rather be in Gryffindor with my friends." The hat chuckled.

"So, that girl who laughed at you a few minutes ago, is your friend?" She laughed at that, and threw Louie a quick glance.

"Pretty much!"

Louie met Natalja's glance, raising an eyebrow at her. "I think they are talking behind my back!" She whined, pouting at Leon.

"Serves you well." He said, glancing over to Natalja, sending her a quick grin. Her eyes widened a little, and she returned to stare at her hands.

--

"Ah, I see you fancy the vampire?" The Hat said, chuckling once again when Natalja's face turned into a bright red color.

"I do NOT!" She pouted.

"Your mind tells me the difference." McGonagall cleared her throat behind them, nodding towards her wrist, as in saying to stop chatting and get on with it.

"Oh well, it looks like we have to make up our minds now, Ms.Levski." The Hat said, and she could feel it move around a little.

"As I said, you would fit perfectly in Ravenclaw. But I can also sense that Gryffindor needs you, but it might not be an easy way, if you do choose Gryffindor."

"How come?" She asked.

"I can not tell you, for I am not gifted with the power to see into the future. But if you are sure that you are willing to risk your life in the sake of your friends, then Gryffindor it is. It is your choice, Natalja Levski." Without hesitation, she answered.

"You know what I will choose."

"Wise choice, my child."

--

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled, causing everyone at the Gryffindor table to scream and clap their hands.

Louie jumped up and down, waving to Natalja. "Come an sit here!HERE!!" She shrieked, causing Leon shrudder from the noise.

"Calm down, sis! If you keep on screaming like that, I will go deaf, and I doubt that she will sit down here." Louie pouted, and sat down quietly.

Natalja made her way towards cheering table, smiling wide towards Louie as she was trying not to jump up and down of excitement. Leon moved over and made space for her next to him and Harry. She sat down and got tackled by an energic, coloured young man.

"Hey, cutie! So you're new here? Where do you come from? Do you have a boyfriend?" A firm hand was placed upon the guy's shoulder.

"Lee, can you do me a favor and realese Natalja before she chokes?" Lee laughed apologizing and let go of Natalja, while ruffling his own hair.

"Sorry, just couldn't help but to notice that she's incredible cute."

"What about me?" Louie said with sprakling puppy eyes.

"I thought you knew by now that I am straight, Ainsworth." George choked on his spit bubble and turned towards Lee.

"I can assure you that Louie is a GIRL!"

"Say whaaaaaaat!?" Natalja shrieked, and leaned over Leon to stare at Louie. Leon flinched, and covered his ears.

"Thanks..really." He whined, and Natalja smiled apologizing towards him, but turned towards Lou again.

"You're a girl!?"

"Yeaaah." Louie said, rubbing her own cheek. Natalja leaned even more forward and looked over Louie from top to toe.

"A girl-girl..with breasts and all?" Louie sighed and started to lift her shirt as to proove that it was true, but Leon stopped her quickly.

"Don't you dare." He hissed, and sent her a warning glance. She pouted and put down her hands in her knee.

"But, why are you wearing guy clothes then?" Leon smirked at that.

"Because her devil cat ripped her clothes to pieces."Louie smacked his head at that.

"Mr.Bigglesworth is not evil, he's a really nice kitty. He's just..missunderstood."

"Are we talking about the same cat?" Leon said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "From what I've experienced, he's the devil himself, disguised in a fluffy furr-thing. He keeps trying to attack me when I least expects it. Like this morning, when I was supposed to walk down the stairs, and that devil threw itself at me from a hiding spot behind a curtain. Thank MERLIN that I am a vampire and that I can avoid such..things!"

"He doesn't like other boys.." Louie said, trying to defend her kitty cat.

"I saw him attack one of the 2nd year students, which was a girl. That girl will never trust cats ever again. You just HAD to zap him."

"But it seemed to be a good idea..how was I supposed to know that he would attain an human brain." She pouted, and everyone around them, stared at her.

"..what!?"

--

"Anyways Natalja, how come you speak such good english? Your accent is almost like ours." Lee asked, trying to squeeze himself in between Natalja and Harry, but failed miserably as Leon pushed him aside.

"Well, my aunt lives in the outskirt London, and I've been visiting her ever since I was born." Everyone that had been with her at Sirius house, turned around to stare at her.

"She does? Then what were you doing at S-" Leon slapped his hand over Louie's mouth, making her fall off her bench.

"SHHH!" Louie looked up at him, while rubbing her soar behind.

"What was that for?!"

"You're an idiot!" Leon hissed, and Lou sat up on her seat again.

"I was only talking about Si-" This time, Natalja slapped her, making Louie fall off the bench again.

"Dork!" She laughed, and poked Lou on the side.

"Meooow!"

--

While the students were enjoying the feast infront of them, a soft "ahem" caught their attention. The Headmaster had stepped forward to his podium.

"If you all could please keep yourself together, I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts! And welcome all of you other students back!" A loud roar of cheering went through the room."I would also like to welcome back professor Grubbly-Plank, who will cover for professor Hagrid, who is on a temporary leave. I will also like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge." At that, a short and chubby woman stood up in a graceful pose, nodding towards the students.

Louie frowned and squinted with her eyes towards Umbridge. "Is that a toad?" Leon whacked her forehead.

"Where are your glasses?"

"He-" Louie touched her nose and smiled corny. "Seems like I've lost them again." Natalja pulled out her wand and whispered.

"Accio glasses!" And all of sudden Leon started to shift uncomfortably and his shirt was starting to lift into the air.

"Wtf?" Leon removed his shirt, making all of the girls at the Hufflepuff table scream of pure happiness. Even some of the girls at the Slytherin table seemed to be enjoying themselves. Anyways, out of Leon's shirt, a pair of glasses came hovering above him. "How did they get th-"

"THIEF!!" Louie screamed, throwing herself at him, but since Leon is a vampire, and vampires are fast, he dodged the attack, making Louie throw herself at Natalja instead, causing them both to fall off the bench. "GAH!"

Everyone turned around to see what had happened and Malfoy burst out in laughter. "Are you having a good time, Ainsworth? Molesting a girl on the first day of school, are you? Didn't the Weasly boy please you enough?" Louie and Natalja sat up, both flustered. One of embarrassment, the other one of anger.

"Why yes, Malfoy. I do enjoy kissing beautiful girls in the Great Hall..while everyone are watching us." Louie said, voice filled with sarcasm. Both of the girls stood up and sat down on their seats.

--

Louie looked at Umbridge yet again, disgusted by the look of the pinkness. "Lou!!" George whispered, and pointed at her hair.

" Wut?" she asked, and touched a strand of it. "Blue..OH MERLIN'S BEARDIE! I've done it again!"

"And your eyes too, Shrimp." Leon pointed out, blowing his hair away from his face.

"Oh..SHOW!" And with a wave of his wand , a mirror appeared in front of her.

"Cool!" She squeeked. Natalja leaned past Leon.

"What is?"

"This!" Louie turned around so that she was face to face with Natalja. She started into a pair of white eyes, with only a black dot in the middle.

"…..AHHHHH!!" She screamed, and tried to jump nack. But since she was leaning over Leon and he had just reached over her back to get a candy from Fred, who was seated on the other side of the table. So Natalja slammed into his arm, fell towards his chest, making him lose his balance and they crashed into the floor.

"Leon, please take care of your girlfriend. It can't be healthy to be so inlove with the floor." Louie waved with her wand, and flowers started to grow around Natalja. She even got one on her head.

"Oh shut up, Lou!" Leon hissed, stood up and offered Natalja a hand.

"Yeah Louie!" Natalja pouted and pulled at the flower on her head. "I doubt that it is the right season for sunflowers, you know."

" Poppy, could you be so kind to escort this young lady to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked a woman at the teachers table.

" Yes, of course." She stood up and walked over to Natalja. After scolding Louie, she took Natalja under her arm and took her out of the room.

"Now look what you did!" Leon said, sending a glare to his sister.

" My, my! Don't be so aggressive, brother of mine. You will see your girlfriend later." Leon hit her on her arm.

" She is NOT my girlfriend."

"You don't have to get all defensive I know you like her."

"Bah!"

Later that evening, Natalja opened the door to the Hospital Wing, and took a step outside. A noise behind her stopped her and she turned around. "Are you sure that you can walk back on your own, darling?"

"Yes, I am quite sure. But thanks anyways, Madam Pomfrey, for your kindness and all."

"There is no problem, dear. Good night!"

"G'night!" And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Back in the Common Room, Louie, George and Leon were sitting in front of the fireplace. Louie and George were having a great time on the couch, while Leon was sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire. "Where could she be?" Lou asked out loud, leaning back into George's arms.

"Well, she would have been here if you hadn't been so stupid, love." George said, while fingering on her new hair.

"Well, they made such a cute couple down there on the floor."

"Indeed they did. Hey Leon!"

"Huh?" Leon said, looking away from the fire and towards George.

"Want me to teach you some new moves?" Leon raised an eyebrow at him.

"New moves? And what would that include? Sex?" George grinned and nodded, making Louie slap him on his arm.

"Hey, hey! Don't tell my brother about OUR sexlife!" George kissed her gently and then said.

"Let's do it here on the couch." Leon jumped up form the armchair, waving his arms up and down.

"MY EARS, MY EYES! ARGH!" and with that, he ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Awh, that wasn't nice of you. You know that he doesn't like such jokes." George stroke her belly.

"Who said I was joking?"

--

As Natalja walked down the dark hallways, she kept looking behind her, as if someone was following her. "Damn, why didn't I ask for directions? I ALWAYS get lost, sheesbh. You go girl!"

"Say babe. What is your name?" Natalja screamed and turned around, to come face to face with an ugly looking guy.

"Don't scare me like that!" She gasped, glaring at the boy.

"Not my fault that you were too busy talking to yourself to notice that someone was coming up from behind."

" Uhm…well, could you please show me the way to the Gryffindor dorm?" The guy frowned.

"I have no business with those filthy mudblood lovers."

"What a retard." Natalja thought, and then said. "Whatever, I'm going then. Ta Ta!" And she turned around to leave, but was stopped by a rough hand grabbing her waist.

"Hey, let g-"Suddenly, everything around them turned blurry, and a cold hand caught the guy's collar, jerking him away from Natalja.

"Don't you dare to touch her with your filthy hands, Flint!" Someone said with a low hiss.

"Show yourself!" The guy screamed, turning around in circles. All of sudden, the buy was pressed up against the wall.

"Leon.." Natalja whispered, and looked chocked at the raven haired vampire. "Leon, don't hurt him! He did me no harm." Leon twitched, focusing his eyes on the guy.

"Do you realise how lucky you are, Marcus Flint? If you lay as much as a finger on her, I will hunt you down, tear your miserable heart out and drink your impure blood." He said, with a low whisper, and then released his grip on him.

"FREAK!" Marcus shrieked, and dashed towards the dungeons.

Leon turned around and walked over to Natalja with a concerned look. "Are you OK? Cause I can get him for you if you want to kick his groin or something, not that I think he has something down there but just to see is reaction and-" Natalja put her finger on his lips and gave him a light laugh.

"I'm all right, Leon. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Leon frowned.

"You don't know how those people are, Natalja. They don't care if you say stop, or anything. Don't take them so easily."

"That's why I'm having this on me all the time." And she pulled out her wand.

"A curse of two wouldn't do any harm. Do you think he would fit in a green beard, beaver teeth and a balloon body?" Leon laughed.

"I would think that he had never looked so handsome in his entire life."

"Anyways, could you please take me to our dorm? I'm so freaking lost." Leon bowed and took her hand, while kissing it softly.

"Anything for you, milady." Natalja whacked him on his forehead, while blushing slightly.

"Weirdo."

"Just for that, I wont carry you back!" Natalja raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I want to get carried when we can RACE! FIRST ONE THERE GETS TO SLAP LOUIE!" And with that she dashed off, Leon grinned and yelled.

"That's the wrong way, stupid!" Natalja stopped and turned around, just to get passed by Leon.

"Just joking." He said with a laugh.

"AH! You cheater!" Natalja yelled, and ran after him.

--

Louie and George were still sitting comfortably in the big couch, testing some of the twin brothers latest inventions. "Oooh, candy!" Louie said with a happy smile, while reaching for one.

" I wouldn't eat those if I were you, love." And Louie dropped it on the table.

"Why not?"

"You would end up having a giant head."

"COOL! Let's try that on Leon." She said with a huge grin, putting the candy in her pocket. George hugged her tight.

"I like you more and more for every minute, kiddo!"

--

After a while, the fat Lady swung open, and Leon climbed in. "Where did you go, Leon?" Louie asked, and he turned around, as if he was waiting for someone to climb in after him.

"Shh!" He whispered, and hid at the side of the opening. After a few seconds, a tired Natalja showed up.

"Where-gasp-is Leon?" She said, trying to climb into the room. Just at that moment, Leon jumped out in front of her, yelling.

"UGGA BUH!" Natalja screamed and took a step back, slamming into the opening and fell backwards out with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Ouch.." Leon burst out in laughter and wiped away a tear.

"You go girl." He offered her a hand to help her up, she grabbed it and pulled him over the edge, making him fall flat faced into the floor. Natalja laughed.

"Right back at ya!"

Louie and George watched Leon fall out of sight, and both of them looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. "I think it's time to go to bed, don't ya think?"

"Yes, indeed I do. I will see you later, love." He said, and gave her a slap on the ass, and they went up to their dorms.

--


	6. Kickass Natalja

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter..derr.

**A/N: **Since my little friend, Lou, came up with a brilliant idea, I'm going to share it with you right now, instead of editing the previous chapter.

**Quote: **

_"I can assure you that Louie is a GIRL!"_

_"Say whaaaaaaat!?" Natalja shrieked, and leaned over Leon to stare at Louie. Leon flinched, and covered his ears._

_"Thanks..really." He whined, and Natalja smiled apologizing towards him, but turned towards Lou again._

_"You're a girl!?"_

_"Yeaaah." Louie said, rubbing her own cheek. Natalja leaned even more forward and looked over Louie from top to toe._

**Here, she said that we should put something like:**

"You can even ask Snape! He saw me in my underwear once!" Everyone snapped their heads towards her and George's face had gone incredibly pale.

"WHATTTTTT!?" He screamed, making Leon growl and cover his ears.

"Did you do something?! You and..and...and..S-SNAPE!" George screamed again, and started to sway back and forward, before falling off his seat down on the floor.

"I think he fainted..." Natalja said, while poking on George with her toe.

--

Louie was already lying in her bed, reading a book, when Natalja entered the room. "So..what did Poppy think about my new flower-spell?" She grinned and put her book on the bedside table.

"She was pretty andry and mumbled a lot like "good girl, bad influence." And stuff like that, but she seemed to be quite impressed too." Natalja sat down on the only empty bed in the room. The other girls were already sound asleep. Hermione was talking in her sleep, and said something about Ron's butt being cute. Louie giggled when Natalja frowned and threw a pillow at Hermione.

"Ewww, I will be having nightmares from now on. What about you, Lou? Huh...Louie?" Natalja looked towards Louie's bed, but found it empty. A crash was heard, and when she looked towards the sounds, she saw Louie rolling around on the floor. "What are you doing?" She walked over to her friend, and looked down at her.

"Noothing! Nothing at all. I'm absolutly NOT sneaking over to the boys dowm." Louie stood up, and brushed her PJ's off. "I'm just gonna.." A bang, a crack, and a scream was heard when Louie turned around and walked straight into the wall.

"My nose! My beautiful nose! I'm bleeding, Oh merlin I'm gonna die!!" She fell back on her ass, and made some weird gurgling noises. "Uawaaa, itaai, ittai, ittai, stupid wall, I'll kill you!" Right then, Leon,Fred and George came running through the door. Even McGonagall entered the room, not long after them. By the mysterious force of womens need of beautysleep, none of the girls in the room woke up.

Louie was crying hysterical, and clung to George's arm. Leon was holding his head, and Fred had to push him out of the room before he attacked his own sister.

"I can fix your nose, Louie. Just be still, okay?" Natalja said, while pointing with her wand towards Louie's face.

"NO! You're way too clumsy! I can fix it by myself." And she closed her eyes, and thought about her favorite muggle, Dj Sisen. "_He's pretty, and while im at it, maybe I should make my hair a little more extrem. Add some yellow..I hope that worked._" She thought, and opened her eyes and looked at the others.

"So?"

"I love it!" George smiled, and hugged her.

"Can't breathe, George.."

"why didn't you do that from the beginning, before waking up half of the castle!" McGonagall said with a stern voice, and turned around and left the room. Natalja laid down on her bed and glanced over at Louie.

"You're such a drama queen, Lou." Louie smiled back at her, and George carried her out from the room.

"I think it's safer this way, baby."

--

The next morning, Natalja woke up with a start, as Hermione and all of her other roomies started to scream, and run around in the room. "OH MERLIN, WHO COULD'VE DONE THIS TO MY PRECIOUS MAKE-UP!!"

"OH, THE WALL! THE WALL!" Natalja grunted, and removed the curtain that hung around her bed.

"What's the fuss about?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Hermione stopped, and looked over at Natalja.

"Someone destroyed our room last night!" Natalja looked around the room, and held back a laugh. The table that Louie had tumbled over, seemed to have been full of make-up and books, and the wall had blood stains on it, and a hand-print next to it.

"Nice one, Louie." Natalja said to herself, causing all of the other girls to turn around and stare at her.

"Did Ainsworth do this?"

"Uhhhh.."

"She did, didn't she?!" One of the girls grabbed Natalja's arm and pulled her up from the bed. "You're her friend, you clean it up!" Natalja slapped away her hand and put on her clothes really fast.

"Do your own dirty work, man. Just use a freaking spell!" Hermione walked in between them, and waved with her wand.

"I will fix this, Natalja, you can go downstairs and get some breakfast." She gave Hermione a thankful nod, and she smiled back. Then Natalja headed downstairs.

--

While Natalja was walking downstairs, Malfoy and a few others from Slytherin were walking in the opposite direction. Natalja, who didn't look where she was going, bumped into one of the guys.

"Look where you're going, Gryffindor freak." The boy hissed, and she gave the boy a cold glance.

"Well, excuse me, but you took up more than half of the hallway." The boy's face seemed to glow red, and the grabbed Natalja's arm.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Are you deaf, of course I called you fat!" Draco and the other boys backed aside a little, when the boy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"I will make you regret this."

"Bring it on, big boy." She replied, pulling out her wand and go into the duel position.

"Stupify!" He yelled, and a bright light beamed out of his wand, going straight towards Natalja. She simply took a step aside, and the spell shot past her. Following it with her eyes, she saw it knocking a random student to the ground.

"Oh dear, now, that is quite patethic if you ask me. Don't you learn any decent spells at this school?" And with that, she gave her wand a little flick, and muttered quietly a spell. The boy's pants dropped down to the floor, showing off his silk underwear saying, "I love mom!" with little red hearts around it.

"Awwwwh, how cute!" She said, grinning wide as the boy tried to pull up his pants, but failed miserably when they appeared to be glued to the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a familiar voice came up from behind.

"Nice one, Natta!" She turned around, and saw Leon leaning against the wall behind Draco.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." And she did a small curtsey towards him. She snickered as Draco took a step far away from Leon.

"Freak!" He hissed, and walked away quickly, the rest of his gang not very far behind.

"You don't seem to be very popular with him, anything I should know off? Maybe I should try to use it against him myself." Leon gave her a wicked grin.

"He thought that I was a girl, and tried to molest me from behind. So I decided to give him a nice surprise with my claws." Natalja burst out in laughter at the thought of Leon scracthing Draco with one of his fingers while saying "Meooow!".

"I would've loved to see that! Where did you slash him?"

"Somewhere you'll never be." She raised an eyebrow at that, and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Am I really that bad looking? You are not very nice, maybe I should try to seduce Malfor, just to show you that I ca-" She was cut off, when she saw Leon growl and step closer to her, making her back into the wall. "L-Leon?" She said, a blush creeping up on her face. She tried to escape to the side, but he put his hands on each side of her head and leaned in closer.

"I-"

"You will NOT seduce Malfoy, I do not want his filthy hand on you. No one can!" Natalja twitched at his words, then looked up at him, leaning forward.

"Look, mister. I can decide whoever I want to touch me, be with me, date me, love me, desire me." He returned her angry glare, and hissed.

"Why do you toy with me like this, can't you see that I-" He stopped abruptly, and looked away when a blush came creeping up his pale face.

"Leon..are you blushing?" Natalja said with a snicker.

"No." He returned, still not looking at her.

"Look at me, Leon."

"No." She sighed, and let her hand trabel up to his cheek, turning it genlty towards her. He gazed into her soft, hazel eyes.

"If you do not want me to be with other guys, then that is fine. But you have to promise me that you don't overdo it all, and end up killing those who tries." He nodded slowly, and then he suddenly realised how close their face were. As if she had read his thoughts, another blush cwas creeping up on her cheeks again.

"uuuh, Leon. I think they are waiting for us in the Great Hall, maybe we should g-" Her words were cut off, as Leon closed the space between them, cathing her lips with his.

--

Back in the Great Hall, Louie shivered and George turned to her."Are you cold?"Louie shaked her head.

"I just got this yucky feeling that Leon is molesting someone against a wall in the hallway." George stiffled a laugh.

"And who would that be? Umbridge?" Louie got a picture in her mind, of her brother raping a pink frog, and faked throwing up, while hitting George's head.

"Now I'll never get those pictures out of my head!" She whined and leaned her head against the table.

--

Leon put his head against Natalja's shoulder, kissing his way up towards her cheek. She breathed in, and took a firm grip of his hair while moaning slightly.

"Don't to that.." He breathed out near her ear.

"Why not?" She whispered back.

"Or I will end up doing something we'll both regret. Plus, it is not the time for doing it either." She let go of him, and was about to take a step aside when he caught her again.

"Don't go yet.." He whispered, and caught her lips yet again.

All of sudden, a loud and squeeky voice rang through the hallway, making Leon flinch and cover his ears.

"NO SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY!"

"Sorry Professor Umbridge, Professor McGonagall.."

"No need to be so harsh, Dolores. It's love, nothing dangerous." Umbridge turned towards McGonagall and sent her a cold look.

"Snogging in a public area is strictly forbidden by the Minestry. Did not Professor Dumbledore inform the students about this?"McGonagall rolled her eyes at this.

"Have you ever been inlove, Dolores? Because if you had, you would understand." Umbridge gave a her a snort as an answer, and turned around and started to walk towards the Great Hall. McGonagall turned to follow her, but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't mind that old hag." She said with a wink, making Natalja snicker. "But if you do not hurry to the Great Hall, you won't be able to get some food before the lessons begin."

"Yes, of course Professor." Leon said, nodding towards her, and she left them to themselves.

--

"Such a bothersome hag, that woman is." Leon sighed, resting his head against Natalja's shoulder. "Giving me a headache."Natalja patted his head.

"Poor, poor Leon. Should I punish her?" He looked down at her with puppydog eyes and nodded.

"Yes, pleeeease?" She laughed and turned towards the right side of the hallway.

"Let's go now, before Louie puts something disgusting in our food."

"Damn Shrimp." Leon muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"First one there is allowed to mash Louie!" She yelled, and dashed off.

"That's the wrong way, stupid!"

"HAAH! Like I would fall for that again!"

"Look ou-!" Natalja ran around the corner and WHAM! she ran into a wall.

"Ouuuch, what the hell is a wall doing here, don't they know that people WALK here?!" She whined, while rubbing her soar butt.

"You were running, love." Leon said, while walking up to her. "You need to learn how to listen."

"Bla bla BLAAH!" She replied, standing up and dust off herself.

--


	7. Idiotic hedgehog

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter, bla bla BLAH

--

"Nice view." He commented, looking down at the skirt, which had got caught on something on the wall and ripped in half, showing off a little too much. She looked down, and then up to his grinning face

"Pervert." And she flicked with her wand, repairing the skirt.

--

Louie turned around, when she heard the girls at the tables around her, start to do funny fangirl sounds.

"I see that my brother has entered the room." She said out loud.

Fred looked over to the door, and indeed Leon had walked through it.

"What's so good about him, he's just like the rest of us." He said chewing on a toast.

"Tsk tsk! There you are wrong, Weasley." A voice behind him said.

He turned around, and ended up staring at some random Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh really, do tell me then, curly haired girl." She sent him a glare then looked over at Leon with a smile.

"First of all, he's handsome, his raven coloured hair, dreamy eyes, sexy body-"

"I'M SEXY!" The twins said in union.

"I don't know about you Fred. But George is sexy. I know because I'm the one who has trained him." She said with a perverted grin on her face.

"Eew! Some of us are still eating!" Ron said with his mouth full of potatos.

"You're just jealous Ronald, because he has what you don't. A PENIS!" Louie said mockingly.

"I DO HAVE ONE!" He said

"Oh really?" Louie let her hand slip down his leg and stroked up and down.

"Nope, nothing there."

--

"Hrrmm, anyways.." The girl said, still staring between Louie and Ron. Ron's face still looked as if he had been out in the sun for hours, and Louie was talking soothinly to George, who seemed to be quite upset.

"Leon is so smart, and romantic-"

"Wait a minute!" Louie said, holding back a giggle. "Romantic? Are we talking about the same person here?" The girl sent her a cold glare, and then continued.

"And he is nice, and wonderful and KYAAA!" She said, with a fangirl squeal. A passing Hufflepuff girl stopped behind the other girl, and sighed deeply.

"I wouldn't mind having him as my boyfriend. He's so adorable!" Louie pretended to throw up on them and they left the table quickly with a scream.

"Bothersome fangirls." She muttered, and waved to Leon to come and sit next to her. "Have you seen Natalja? Or did the crazy women in our room kill her?" He gave her a grin and said,

"She'll be right here, she had an important meeting to attend to."

"Huh..? A meeting? With who?" Louie asked, as Leon sat down next to her.

"A wall." She gave him a puzzled look.

"But Leon, walls' cant talk." He stared at her for a second.

"Are you that stupid?" Everyone around them nodded, and Louie pouted.

"Tell me then, jackass!"

"She ran into a wall."

--

WHAM! "Ouch!!" Leon groaned, and rubbed his soar head.

"I told you not to tell anyone, moron." Natalja replied, sitting down next to Lee. "Hello Lee!" She said with a wink, and he smiled back at her.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He replied, and took a sip of his tea. Leon sent him a warning glare,while Natalja snickered. Louie looked between them, then she put a finger up in the air.

"I KNOW!" They both turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"By the fact of your lips, the hickey aaaand that you both are late, I can only say that.." Both Leon and Natalja swallowed and looked at each other.

"Louie, we d-"

"The girls from our dorm tried to drown Natalja, and then Leon had to do CPR to save her, while he was pressing to hard on her neck to check her pulse! Which explains it all." Everyone around them sweatdropped.

"That is EXACTLY what happened!" Natalja said, while Leon nodded.

"Told you so, SEE THAT I AM SMART!" They all sighed in union.

--

Walking towards their first lesson, Louie leaned in closer to Natalja. "I've got this GREAT plan, Natta." Natalja raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Do tell me." Louie stopped and looked around, as if she was expecting someone spying on them, then she turned towards Natalja again.

"After midnight, we are going to pull a prank."

"On who?"

"Pansy."

"Why on her?" She asked, confused since she had no idea who this Pansy chick was. Louie rolled her eyes at her.

"Because she is always in the way for everything, today, when I wanted to hex a Slytherin student, she came up behind me and kicked my leg. YOU JUST DON'T KICK ME!" Natalja sweatdropped.

"So that's the girl who always hangs around Malfoy? I seriously thought that was a guy.."

"Well, you thought that I was a guy too."

"..Truuuue." She replied with a corny smile. "So, we are supposed to pull a prank on this little...little.."

"Witch!"

"Louie, we're witches."

"Weeell...a bitchy witch? Plus she's ugly as hell." Natalja stiffled a laugh, and waved at Lou to continue. "Anyways, I will tell you about the details later, in the Common Room with the rest of the troup. "

"As you wish, boss!" Natalja replied, while looking at her watch. "Oh shit, we're late! This is a very, very bad start for me..as a new student and all." She whined, and turned to look at Louie. "Do you know a short-cut?"

"Who do you take me for? OF COUUURSE I CAN!" And she waved with her wand at the nearest portrait, which was a drawing of a young man, sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake. The man looked up, and came towards them.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" He said, while bowing deep down to his toes.

"Would you please be so kind and show us the closest way to professor Flitwick's classroom?" The man seemed to be thinking, then he nodded and mentioned with his hand to follow him. "Let's go!" Lou said with a wide grin, and started to run as the man was passing through other portraits. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed towards the next painting.

"In there, sir."

"Thanks!" Lou replied, while climbing in behind the portrait. "Come on, Natta!"

"Yea yea Chill!" And then they were both gone. The man sighed, while starting to walk back to his own portrait.

"Such a beautiful young woman, I wish I would be able to escort her in person. That other man looked quite like a female, though, the brunette lady really got me going."

--

While in class, Natalja had to show the professor what she had learned from Durmstrang. Quite impressed by her handmovements, he nodded and let her sit down. "It seems like you know alot, though I am sure that you learned alot of dangerous spells there too." Natalja nodded.

"Would you be so kind, and show the rest of the class a little demonstration?" He asked, nodding towards a plant on the side of the classroom. She nodded, and stood up, walking over to the plant. While mumbling a few words, she waved her wand and pointed it towards the plant. A purple light beamed out of the tip of the wand, and started to circle around the plant. It started to twitch and twirl around itself. Wounds started to open up, and Natalja hurried to take cover, leaving the rest of the class looking puzzled at her. Then, all of sudden, the plant exploded, leaving blueish goo over all of those who hadn't taken Natalja's advice and hidden too.

"Thank you, ms.Levski. You may sit." Professor Flitwick said, while wiping away some of the goo from his face.


End file.
